


ライバル

by 2Cyclist



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Cyclist/pseuds/2Cyclist
Relationships: sho hirano/ren nagase
Kudos: 9





	ライバル

不知道是哪一天起，他把平野当成了他的劲敌。  
比起劲敌，或许得找一个别的词，因为他本质上并不讨厌平野，平野看上去什么都有，有人爱，有资源，有颜值，有幽默，但永濑觉得自己也不缺这些，他不能被这家伙比了下去。

平野买了新的衣服，他也要买，平野请后辈吃饭，他也要请，甚至是平野今天吃了一碗饭，他要吃两碗。  
好吧，最后一个不算，他的确挺爱吃饭的。

也许是不服气，平野说自己学他，永濑便想走在前面，让平野也尝尝这滋味，就像游戏里提前预测敌方走位，然后蹲在草丛里给人家放个大那种快感。

永濑都没意识到他看平野的眼神变味了。  
某天高桥放学来排练，看了看永濑幽怨的小眼神，又看看头拧到反方向默不作声的平野，把手搭到永濑肩膀上来了句“哥们，又吵架了？”

“没有！”

说了很多遍了！没有吵架！我们是公平竞争！

永濑自然是觉得自己不比平野差，虽然少了几斤膀子肉，但他毕竟占了海拔优势，呼吸的空气也比平野新鲜些，有助于大脑发育。

可他两不合的传闻，私底下就这样简单地传开了，一开始永濑还怪是高桥大嘴巴，后来察觉，不止高桥一个人这么想，西畑难得来一次东京，也如出一辙地问了他：  
“廉，和紫耀吵架了？”

“没有！”

再让他否定这个事，他明天就买个手铐把自己和平野铐一起穿双子装上班。

只是就算闹了这么大的误会，永濑的竞争意识还是只增不减。  
就差没在厕所比谁尿的远的程度了。

永濑纳闷，没人觉得这对于他来说是件好事吗？平野的确是个很厉害的家伙，与他成为势均力敌的对手，难道不是对自己成长有帮助吗？

他觉得平野也这么觉得的。  
但平野怎么觉得的，他其实一点也没猜到。

看到平野的时候，除了“老子一定要赢过你”之外，还有一丝丝的尴尬，让永濑想回去锤死年轻时不懂事的自己。  
对，他曾经是平野头号跟屁虫，自从能喊他后面的名字之后就天天跟着平野后头跑紫耀紫耀地叫喳喳，跟只小麻雀似的，对着小平野那是又撒娇又耍横，平野也把他当亲弟弟一样各种宠爱溺爱摸头抱抱举高高——  
——肉麻死个人了！  
当然也是因为平野太有意思了，那时候跟他一个人呆着就足够快乐了。

可人总是要长大的。

最近，永濑变得更加有点变本加厉，他还没意识到事情正朝着他无法控制的方向奔去。

他开始打听起了平野的情感生活，俗话称刺探敌情。

终于皇天不给有心人，多方援助下，他见到了平野一位短期（仮)的女友。虽然听说平野没对这位走心，但女孩漂亮的程度得让永濑目瞪口呆。

于是乎他有了新的努力方向，不太好的那种——  
——美人狩猎。

一次联谊上他见到了几乎可以和那位女士相比，且差不多类型的漂亮姑娘，小眼瞬间就亮了，坐下就跟哥们打听起了人家的消息。

“那妹子有主了吗？”  
“没呢。”  
“不过廉你估计也没机会。”  
“怎么？”  
“她来跟咱们一起喝酒，虽然是因为听说你在，但是她好像喜欢是你们团那大块头。”

呸，什么大块头呢，平野还比他矮上几厘米。

“无妨。”  
永濑听了这个，跟朋友摆摆手，端了杯可乐就走上去搭讪，他明显是更加意志坚定了，求胜欲让他使出了泡妞18招，把人家妹妹成功带回了家。  
虽然这姑娘的美中不足，便是一路都在有意无意打探平野的消息，永濑诚然心有不悦，可仍全部认真地敷衍了过去，顺带给她见缝插针洗脑平野是个怎么十恶不赦的魔鬼，之类的。

努力了一个月，永濑总算让女孩服服帖帖向着自个了，就算没提出交往，这仍是一段健康甜蜜的关系。特别是，床上的时候对方娇声娇气说“最喜欢廉君了”——永濑身心都得到了极大的满足。

他有种错觉，他得到了平野的女人。

他从前都喜欢听话又乖巧，不爱闹事的小可爱。现在骤然改口味，越是刚烈、越对他没意思的，他就最来劲，尤其是听说对平野有点意思的那些。

当然整个圈子也不大，来来去去就那些人。  
永濑也凑巧睡到过了平野的其中一任，从她嘴里套了不少平野那方面的消息，比如事后会跟女孩道谢，喜欢咬耳朵，喜欢被口等等…也包括早上起来找隐形的样子很可爱这种不需要的情报。

但是当永濑问出“我和紫耀哪个更让你快乐”这个一针见血的问题，女孩沉默了几秒，钻进永濑怀里撒了个心虚的娇。

瞬间永濑听到了自己自尊心碎裂的声音。  
难道他真的那方面比不过平野？！

这是作为男人最不能忍的一件事，永濑攒了一肚子火，也不是愤怒，是古罗马的战火，就是想要找个地跟平野单挑。

没想到老天有眼，给了永濑一次垂怜。

跟“平野同款”的女孩相处了两个月，因为她各种忍不住的sns上暧昧，引来了粉丝的不悦，永濑提到了分开，找了个休息日的下午准备去她家收拾东西。其实也不多，他们没同居，就是想最后道个别，毕竟这是他首战的胜利品。

他拿着备用钥匙开了门，先在客厅收了一些自己的书，又去厨房看了看冰箱，把过期的食物扔了。

踱步到卧室门口，却听到了里头奇怪的动静。

难道在家？他记得这女孩今天有事才对。  
他之前打了招呼，说下午来，她说她出去了不在，永濑想着没什么大碍，就没打招呼，想早点收拾早点断干净。

可这瞧着…不止不在家，还带人了呢。  
永濑鬼鬼祟祟把耳朵贴到了门上，没想到里头的对话果真都是限制级的：

“嗯……唔……”  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯。”

“怎么样，还喜欢廉吗？”  
“唔…唔…喜欢廉君……呜呜不想分开……啊——”  
“这样啊。”

“那我和廉呢？你更喜欢哪个？”  
“嗯…唔…都喜欢…”

“你也真是贪心，难怪廉不要你了。”  
“唔…好舒服……嗯……我快…”  
“可以哦，乖孩子。”

这里头明显是在进行那事，听着ex的娇喘，永濑仍是有些气血翻腾的，只是男性的那一方，他这越听越不对劲。

“唔…哈…哈……那你会跟我交往吗？”  
“不会哦。”

“怎么这样……唔………

………sho…。”

等等———是他想的那个sho吗？！？！

永濑变成整个人扒在了门上，仔仔细细辨认起另一方的声音，有些低沉，沙哑，的确………

是他。

“唔…啊———”  
女孩一声绮丽的叫声又传出，后面没了声，应该是结束了。

永濑想也不想，一脚踹开了门，拽拽地插着口袋站在门边：  
“你们在干嘛？”

床上两具贴在一起的赤裸的身体，都那么的熟悉，抓奸抓到两人的裸体都见过的场合，这也是不多。同时香艳的事后现场也让永濑非常不冷静，他事先想好的所有台词都给飞脑后了。

“啊，抱歉。”  
平野先开的口，把底下抽出来，女孩捂着脸不敢看，却因平野的动作嘴角吐出来了一声娇喘。

“不知道廉你会现在过来。”  
他接着把灌满的套取下来，打了个结，拿去书桌边扔进了底下的垃圾桶。

永濑看了看一脸没事人的平野，又看了看床上一脸娇羞又糟糕的ex，脑子热呼呼的。女孩还使劲夹着腿不想让永濑看到自己刚被别人抱完的样子，平野则溜着他那仍有些精神的巨鸟在房间里走来走去，坐到床上搂着女孩亲了一口。  
“谢谢。”

“谢什么啊……”  
女孩更不好意思了。

“紫耀你……”  
平野总算是拿被子遮了遮，永濑一脚把门踹上了，吓得女孩在被子里抖了抖。

“你知道她和我什么关系吗？”  
“知道啊。”  
“知道你…”

王八羔子居然来偷我的人。  
永濑正咬牙切齿，平野轻飘飘来了一句：  
“可是你们不是分了吗？”

“是……”  
永濑又瞬间泄了气，变成了被针扎破了的气球。

“那…紫耀你完事了？”  
“嗯。”  
之前那憋的得熊熊的斗志，一下蔓延到了永濑心头，他踢了拖鞋也爬上床，把女孩从被子里拽出来。

“那该我了。”  
“我跟这孩子分手炮还没打呢。”

“请便。”  
平野识趣地往床那边移了移。

得，这小子还是要围观是吗？那等着爷的技术把你玩虐到恨不得夹着尾巴偷偷溜走。

毕竟是有两个月身体关系的人，永濑轻车熟路上了道。  
“含住。”  
永濑居高临下地跪在床上，那女孩早就泪眼斑驳了。  
“廉君……唔……”  
“不想和我做？”  
“我……想……”

看吧，平野紫耀，你果然没满足人家。

女孩开始努力地为永濑服务着，小嘴不断吞吐着永濑已经有些立起来的家伙，永濑也温柔地抚摸着她湿漉漉的长发。  
“真乖…”  
“唔……对……”

永濑用余光看了一眼平野，平野正死死盯着这边，但他有种错觉，平野不是在看女孩，也不是在看他们结合的部位，而是在看自己的脸。  
混蛋，就等着我出丑吧。

女孩的技术不错，永濑一下来了感觉，正想释放出去，脑内闪过从前的影像：

“我和紫耀哪个更让你快乐？”  
“嗯～～～廉君怎么问这么让人害羞的问题啊。”

被逃避了。

不行，不能那么快射，丢人呢。  
永濑一个急刹车给憋了回来，真不知道这样折腾会不会影响前列腺功能。

“躺下。”  
永濑沉稳地命令着，实则温柔地抱着女孩，把她揉进被子里。他清楚的知道平野也是以温柔派出名的，他不能输。他轻轻去啃噬女孩身上每一个平野留下的吻痕，并且又刻上了新的印记。

是我永濑廉的东西，就算我不要了，还是我的东西。

女孩的身体早就化成了水，在永濑怀里软绵绵的，嘴边也一直不断喊着廉君廉君。

永濑又用偷看了一下平野，平野仍是在看他。

有病吧这人，难道真的要看全套？

“廉君……抱我……”  
女孩总算也是到了极限了，用屁股磨蹭起了永濑，刚才已经做过一次的地方，是早就准备好了的。

“没有套，可以吗？”  
“可以……”

“我带了。”  
平野幽幽地插了一句嘴。

“不需要。”  
永濑也很爽快回绝了。

平野那儿比自己大上几分，虽然永濑不想承认，但这是胜负的时刻，他不想用一个避孕套自取其辱。

而且看见没，只允许我不带套呢。

永濑慢慢地把自己送了进去，含着女孩湿润的耳朵，明显刚才平野也抚慰过这里。里面虽然不如第一次直接进去的紧，但是比之前都要湿，想起平野刚才也造访过此地，永濑更加兴奋，不由得底下涨大了几分。  
“啊……廉君…唔……”  
“抱歉啊。”  
“没事……唔……好舒服……”

永濑前后摆起了自己的腰，闭着眼享受着阵阵的快感，果然直接来的感觉爽太多了，他还得hold着不能太早释放，便换着几个花样刺激着嗓子都哑了的姑娘。

平野在旁边也看着来劲，永濑注意到平野也又有了反应，这人还自觉地手搭了上去，看上去也是很享受地就地解决着。

什么鬼？我不是来给你拍现场av的我是来跟你决斗的。

永濑被悠哉悠哉手冲的平野这样狂妄的态度气晕了，底下不自觉加了劲。

“换个位置。”  
永濑把女孩整个抱起来，底下没松开，在里面转了一圈，惹得女孩惨叫了一声。他从后面再一次开始操弄，把女孩越顶越靠近平野。

“紫耀，别一个人，看着怪可怜的。”  
“一起吧。”

永濑挑了挑眉，看着手足无措的平野。  
他逞了一时威风，疯狂在心里大笑。

“你没有不愿意吧。”  
永濑轻轻拍了一下女孩的屁股，又揉了揉，留下了几个不深不浅的手掌印。

“你刚才可是说都喜欢的。”

平野听到永濑的话，手上的动作慢了下来，没再看永濑了，捏起女孩的脸看了看她，犹豫了一下，把自己的身体凑向前。永濑这时近距离地看到了平野的巨物和前头溢出的一些透明的液体，内心一阵翻江倒海。  
总结起来就是：不忍直视。

女孩也没拒绝，平野理所应当地把自己往人樱桃小嘴里送，还摸着她的头轻声低语了一句：  
“幸苦你了。”

永濑气得牙都有些疼，这人又在扮好男人了。

“我继续了哦。”  
永濑呲了一声，又接着大幅度摆动了起来，源源的快感涌入体内，他半眯着眼享受着，也不管平野那有没有得到满足了，彻底沉浸在欢爱里，嘴边发出着性感的喘息，平野也看似很享受的样子，也大呼着气。女孩的嘴被堵着没法出声，于是房间里除了淫靡的水声，就只有永濑和平野交杂在一起的喘息。  
听上去……怪怪的。

“我…呼…要射了。”  
永濑感觉自己到了顶端，拔出来瞬间就喷在了女孩的背上。  
等他从高潮里缓过来一些睁开眼，平野正直勾勾地盯着他看，也后一步释放在了女孩的嘴里。

该死，还是快了一点。

平野低头看了看自己的手臂上永濑的斑驳，又看了看永濑高潮后脸上未减的红晕，不由得笑了一下。  
永濑被平野轻笑声刺得遍体鳞伤，他本以为平野在嘲笑自己，但顺着平野的视线看去，他也注意到了自己的体液都溅到了平野身上，灰溜溜地下床找了纸巾全部收拾了干净。

女孩也因为体力的透支睡着了，两个人沉默不言，看了下对方，十分有默契的把她和房间都收拾了一遍，再各自穿好衣服拿上东西走了出去。  
带上门的时候永濑没忘了把备用钥匙留下了。

在电梯里，两人再一次不约而同地掏出了手机，删了刚才女孩的联系方式。

“感觉很抱歉啊，我们都是渣男呢。”  
平野靠在一旁，插着手看着永濑笑了笑。永濑也撇了一眼这个现在衣冠楚楚的禽兽，明明刚刚才玩了3p，现在说这种话。

“别把我相提并论。”  
“我这是分手。”

“她跟我说你们其实没正式交往啊。”  
“是没啊。”

“所以我说那让我抱也没关系吧她就答应了。”  
“你干嘛找她。”  
“喜欢啊。”

“噢。”  
永濑内心暗爽了一阵，终于也有他先一步比平野得到的东西了。

“我也没想过我们挑女人品味也差不多啊，廉。”  
“你不会还在学我吧。”  
“我什么时候学你了你搞清楚？！”

永濑才得瑟没几秒，平野又开口损他。

“没，我开玩笑呢。”  
“你别介意啊，刚才不挺舒服的。”

“是……”  
永濑冷冰冰地承认了。

“紫耀喜欢？”  
“喜欢。”  
平野直言不讳地承认了自己喜欢这种模式。  
“刺激。”  
他甚至满意地舔了舔嘴角。

“那……如果下次还有妹子，我叫上紫耀你？”  
“当真？”  
“嗯。”

永濑突然下意识提了这个意图不轨的怪主意，他只觉得这次还没分出胜负，他还得给自己一个机会，也是找个台阶下。

“谢了。”  
平野勾了永濑的肩膀拍了拍，丝毫没有怀疑永濑的本意，永濑在心里头为自己滴水不漏的计划鼓掌。

就突然一下，他两关系好了。  
高桥第一天走进乐屋，发现居然平野在分菜给永濑。  
高桥第二天走进乐屋，发现永濑正在教平野怎么玩新出的游戏。  
高桥第三天走进乐屋，发现永濑四仰八叉倒在平野的肩膀上睡着了。  
高桥第四天他不想走进乐屋了，他拐进了隔壁prince乐屋求助。

海人滴滴岸くん:  
jr速报：紫廉和好了，是不是我瞎了。  
岸くん:他们不就是正常吵吵架吗？神和玄树也经常这样，上次屋顶都要被他们掀翻了。  
海人：那我这好一点，他们只冷战，不动嘴不动手。可是！现在好得让人害怕！  
岸くん:那是证明你努力的劝和得到了回报！  
海人：是！  
岸くん:是！  
海人：谢谢岸くん！你就是我心灵的导师！  
岸くん:不用谢！安好！

高桥快乐的回到了他的乐屋去共享天伦之乐了。

岸在给神宫寺和岩桥汇报：  
“隔壁的不仲和好了！”

神宫寺作为知情者，看着严肃带着我喜悦的岸，笑倒在岩桥身上，一个词都吐不出，手上比划了几个没羞没躁的手势。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈好哈哈没，他们是那个啦他们是那个啦。”  
“什么什么？”  
岸还没明白，岩桥却焕然大悟。

“我以为他们口味不同呢！”  
“才没有呢～”

“什么什么！什么口味”  
“就不告诉岸くん！”  
“喂！”

至于king这边，那可真的是大不同于从前了。

那天之后试了好几次3p，女孩子们也都给出了，被两个人疼爱很快乐之类的好的回复。永濑暗地里的较劲也总算是有了回报，他最近终于和平野的时长持平了，再加上技术上他本来就不错，更是好评如潮。

只是有一点总是怪怪的，床上的时候，平野注重他的反应，比注重女方的还要多。永濑也没多想，觉得果真平野的也在这方面把他当成的对手了，跟自己一样，在那暗自较劲呢。  
男人嘛。

生活总是喜悲参半的，永濑的人生的滑铁卢也是从某一天三人行开始了。那天是难得的平野带来的姑娘，身材惹火，长相甜美，丝毫没有害羞，很是直爽。

“不错啊这孩子。”  
永濑夸了一句。  
两人照着之前的样你一次我一次地来。

永濑跪在女孩脑袋两侧，对方涂着鲜艳的口红的嘴里，自己家伙塞得满当当，也多多少少在皮肤上沾上了对方的口红印，看着很是火辣。

有些明白平野喜欢大红唇的理由了…

平野则在永濑背后，举着女孩的修长的双腿，对着中心进攻着，女孩的整个下身都被平野的撞击震到不听使唤，好几次差点咬到了永濑。

“喂，你稳着点。”  
“抱歉。”

永濑小怼了平野一句，扭着腰换了一下姿势，扶着床头把屁股稍微撅高了一些，找了个更好的角度，方便让女孩柔软的小舌头抚慰到自己的敏感点。

平野在后头，看着永濑轻微的姿势变化，一个他从未见过的秘部，竟就展现在了他眼前。  
永濑一向腿上毛并不少，那处也是比较旺盛，平野没想到，永濑的臀部居然只有些不长的绒毛，细细软软的，水灵地………像个桃子。  
而且因为他带动着女孩的身体，永濑为了不被咬到，也跟着频率轻微晃动，中间粉粉嫩嫩的地方在空气里暴露开，张合着。平野看了，居然更兴奋了起来，女孩的内部因为这样的压力，不停紧缩着，嘴角溢出了几声娇喘，她稍微吐出来永濑的东西，娇声抱怨了一句。

“紫耀怎么突然变大了……”  
永濑看平野被夸，有些不悦，又直接霸道地塞了进去，堵住了女孩的嘴。

永濑撒着怨气，没想到平野的是看了他的屁股才走神的。平野承认，之前三人行的开端是因为看永濑的脸，是觉得他来感觉和高潮的样子特别有趣，毕竟朝夕相处这么久的人，很难看到这种不一样的神情，再者，他和永濑有些方便蛮合拍，让女生就算夹在中间感觉很好，会很舒服。

现在这个局面的话……

永濑也快接近了高潮，因为在和平野较劲，便一直隐忍着，平野还稍微有点余力，鬼迷心窍地一手捏上了永濑的臀部，永濑只感觉屁股上一阵陌生的劲道，弄得他有些疼。

这家伙使阴招！

但他也快到了，最后的时刻才最关键，他边憋着没说。  
平野又舔湿了自己的一根手指，对着那个柔软的洞口伸了进去，永濑惊到发出小小一声完全不属于自己的声音。

靠。

永濑没法再乱动，他能清晰感觉到平野得手指在里头试探地扣弄着，虽有强烈的不适，但前方已经是极限，他低吼一声便开始在女孩的嘴里浇灌，完全顾不上平野后面的动作。

妈的。

永濑每次射完都会有一点低血压，脑子昏昏的。他稍稍清醒一些正想开骂，平野的手却早就消失了。永濑恶狠狠回头，瞧着平野像是刚解决完自己的问题，扯了纸巾擦了擦自己的底下，又擦了擦右手的食指。

为什么只是食指？！？！

永濑发誓刚才迷迷糊糊间，就是这根食指，进到了他的身体里。  
他快把平野手指盯出火来。

但他想不明白，平野可是个大直男啊，能把妹子在身下分分钟折腾到求饶的巨根猛男，为什么刚才……

永濑一直憋着没说，直到两人单独在浴室里洗澡的时候，他才犹犹豫豫地开了口。

“那个…紫耀…”  
“嗯？”

永濑光溜溜的扶着洗手池在刷牙，嘴里口齿不清的。平野则坐在一旁小凳子那水冲着头上的泡沫，也听得不是很清楚。

“你…刚才…是不是摸了我后面。”  
“嗯。”

承认了！

“你想干嘛啊？”  
“没什么啊，我就听说那里进去，前列腺也很爽。”

“你？！你这是想作弊？”  
“作什么弊？”

算了算了不提这个。

“你怎么突然想到…”  
“看到了我就想到了呗。”

“就像这样……”  
突然永濑觉得底下一凉，自己的臀缝又被扒开，平野把喷头调成最大水量的水柱，贴着永濑的屁股就狂冲刷着那个未经人事的小口。  
永濑被惊到生吞了一口牙膏。

“你干嘛！”  
永濑总算是气急败坏了，用脚踢了一下平野壮实的手臂，平野手滑把喷头掉到地上，永濑就地捡起来把他喷成了落汤鸡。

“饶命饶命哈哈哈。”  
平野大笑起来。

“真是，要想科学实验拿你自己身体试去。”

折腾人的了一会，永濑没再理平野，扔他一个人在里头，就围了浴巾出来。

他一个人回到房间里，女孩早早就收拾了回去了，看起来仍旧精力有余，果然平野带来的孩子就是很厉害。  
永濑擦着身子，原本想到的是女孩的事，咻地脑子里又是平野玩他后面那两下，永濑心中抖了三抖，小口那刚才被水冲刷的余韵还在，是说不出的奇怪，毛巾擦到下半身的时候，永濑停住了，想了想，又看了看浴室还没有动静，便自己拿手指试了一下，可是塞了老半天塞进去一根指节，除了又干又痛也没什么感觉了。

“果然是个骗子。”  
永濑气鼓鼓地穿了衣服，坐在一边点起了外卖。

也是从这一次开始，永濑对于三人行有一些害怕。

之前三人行的时候，平野从来就是看看他的反应，不会碰他，那天之后，平野便偶尔有意无意对他上手了。  
也不是平野的抚摸方法让他不舒服了，就是觉得这样的相处模式很不健康，甚至前戏妹子在亲他的胸口的时候，平野也会一边捏着妹子的屁股，嘴也一边跟着在他另一侧胸上贴两下。  
你是不是亲错人了？！？！

永濑一度觉得平野是精力旺盛精虫上脑迷糊了。  
但是平野的种种恶行也丝毫没减少，导致他在和平野的“比谁持久”的比拼里节节败退，永濑很不服气，但是也挑不出刺，他试着以牙还牙，也咬上平野几口，但平野除了一脸享受，丝毫未被影响。

真是岂有此理了。

永濑是越挫越勇，三人行的频率也是越来越高，到了旁人看来，两人天天都腻歪的程度。

某天，平野又久违的带了一个新的女孩来，这个女孩和其他的不同，看上去很乖巧可爱，很文静，开口也是细声细气的——是永濑之前喜欢的类型。

永濑觉得很开心，但又奇怪得很，趁女孩不注意拉了平野去一旁说小话。

“喂，你换口味了。”  
“不是，她是我远房得一个…表妹吧…”  
“哇你也够禽兽的，亲妹妹你也下手吗？”

“她自己说喜欢廉君，我不就带她来见你咯。”  
“等等…喜欢我？”  
“嗯。”

“应该还是个处。”  
平野加了一句。

“那你…”  
“我不上，她还未成年，我这是犯法的。”  
“得，没想到你这么…遵纪守法哈。”  
“看我还是要看的。”

“你这个老变态！”  
“也就大你两岁，不老吧。”

平野也笑了。

“那等下怎么办…”  
“我等下装作睡着了，你爱怎么样就怎么样。”  
“行啊你，够兄弟。”

三人一起去的是平野的家，永濑来东京后除了三人行也没来过了，当然这次不算三人行，让永濑有点不一样的感觉。  
平野从柜子找了游戏，连上了电视插了手柄三个人坐在床上玩了起来，起先在咖啡店的时候，妹妹就已经开始朝永濑那边贴了，永濑也自然地把美人搂进怀里。到了打游戏的时候，已经是妹妹坐在永濑怀里的程度了。

“危险啊！”

游戏最后的关卡，因为赢了而激动的妹妹差点往后撞到永濑的下巴，永濑顺势把她搂得更紧了一些，小小软软的屁股上也正好坐着永濑的重点部位，那里已经是有些硬度了，平野见状在后头用手肘顶了顶永濑的背，示意自己开始装睡了。

“你有没有伤到啊？”  
永濑继续贴着妹妹的耳朵低语，他可以感觉到这幅身体在他怀里兴奋得发抖。

“廉君……”  
“嗯？”  
一下的近距离让妹妹脸蛋更加红了，果然平野家的基因不错，近看起来更加可爱了，五官小小的，又精致，身子也是软软香香的。

“紫耀说，你比我小？”  
“那，我是你紫耀哥的朋友。”  
“你也叫我廉哥哥好不好。”

“廉…哥哥……”  
“乖。”  
永濑开始上手了，成年女性他都不在话下，更别说清纯的jk了。

“你在想什么？”  
“我………我……！”  
妹妹憋红了脸，只听后面传来平野的重重的呼吸声。

“你哥哥睡着了呢。”  
妹妹抱着永濑，从永濑肩头看过去，平野果真歪倒在一侧，手柄都掉到了地毯上。

“真的诶…他累了吧。”  
“廉哥哥你累吗？”

“我不累…”  
永濑抓起妹妹的手，放在了自己的脸上。  
“那如果我说廉哥哥累了，你怎么办？”

“我…我想让廉哥哥开心。”  
“是吗？”

“谢谢你。”  
永濑的吻轻轻地落下，蜻蜓点水般落在少女稚嫩的面庞上。

“廉哥哥…我喜欢…我好喜欢你。”  
“我知道。”  
永濑抱着妹妹，一颗颗解开她的扣子，亲吻着她白皙的脖子，锁骨，再到胸口，嘴里净说着一些让人意乱情迷的话。

“呐，你是第一次？”  
“嗯……”  
妹妹很不好意思开口了。

“给我真的可以吗？”  
妹妹害羞地点了点头。

“你哥哥在旁边噢。”  
“他睡着了……他睡着之后就跟死猪一样的。”

永濑噗地笑了一声，看着平野握了握拳头。

“好。”  
“廉哥哥不会弄疼你的。”

永濑解开她的内衣，两只小巧又挺立的少女的双峰露了出来，他余光撇了眼刚才妹妹口中旁边的这位“死猪”，不知道平野看着自己妹妹的裸体，是不是也会硬呢。  
他毕竟是个变态。

一对白兔一样的椒乳，看起来无比可口，永濑也就毫不客气啃咬了上去，花了很长的时间来做这一次前戏，时间长到平野都好像是真的睡着了。永濑觉得值得，毕竟是平野的妹妹，就算不走心，也不能让人受伤了。

终于用了三根手指放松好了之后，永濑蓄势待发把套带了上去，再亲了亲妹妹的眼眸，妹妹已经是不太能回应的状态了，迷迷糊糊地嘀咕着永濑的名字，嘴角持续发出柔声的喘息，她已经在永濑的手和嘴之下高潮了两次了，看来还是个非常敏感的体质。

永濑顶进去的时候，妹妹还是皱起了眉头，一脸不太舒服的样子。

“放松，放松。”

那幸好是我，要是你哥，你得哭晕过去。  
永濑在心里嘀咕。

不对，他怎么对这乱*的画面这么来劲？  
他心虚地看了一眼旁边没动静平野，把自己又顶进去了一些。  
“疼——唔——”  
永濑咬住了妹妹的嘴唇，手指玩弄着她前面的小豆，又拨动着她乳峰的樱桃果实。  
“全部进去了。”  
“廉君……唔……好满……”  
“还痛吗？”

永濑看到有血粘在了平野的床单上，不知道平野对于看着自个儿破了亲妹妹的处是什么感想。

但是要是真的硬了就是变态了吧。

永濑偷乐着，腰上开始摆动，底下的可人儿马上发出了更悦耳的喘息，白白的小手抓得床单都皱成一团。  
处果然是处，完全不是一个程度的紧致，永濑渐渐上了瘾，开始加大了动作，用上了他那些折腾人的技术。

“等等，等等……唔…啊，啊，啊…唔——”  
“廉君……好快…唔…”  
“我…唔———”

在和平野一次次的较劲中，永濑的体力和持久力也是惊人的，他迟迟没有宣泄，但是妹妹却已经高潮了好几次，最后昏睡了过去。

“喂…”  
永濑还在后面抽动着，女孩嘴里就只剩下了低喘，永濑把她的身子翻过来，变成比较省力的背入式，继续打桩机一样运动着，顺带不忘叫了一声平野。

“看来是你妹妹真的睡着了。”  
平野睁开眼，一眼没看自己的妹妹，而是直勾勾看着永濑得意的小脸笑了。

“你也是厉害。”

平野夸了一句。  
永濑心里更加乐滋滋了。

“我出去上个厕所，憋死我了。”  
“你不会是……”

永濑盯着平野宽松的睡裤，也没看出个所以然来。

“怎么可能，那不真的变态了。”  
平野弹了永濑脑门一下。  
“干你的去。”  
“你不说我也知道。”

永濑又用力顶进去两次，随着着平野冲马桶的声音，释放在了里面。他也倒没拔出来，抱着妹妹白白软软的屁股亲了一口，扶着她的细腰稍作休息。

“完事了？”  
“嗯。”

“那到我了。”

永濑一下还没能理解平野的这话是什么意思，后背就被一个滚烫的胸口贴住了，他动弹不得，平野的结实的胳膊扣着他的肩膀，另一只手则圈着他的腰，而那个他见识过无数次的怪物玩意，整直挺挺得顶在他屁股上，在他的臀缝间发热，胀大。

“你疯了吗你！”  
永濑刚想甩开平野，平野捂住了他的嘴。

“嘘，我没忍住。”  
“等下我妹醒了。”  
永濑一听立刻压低了音量。

“你他妈真的变态啊？真的看着你妹硬了？”  
平野得腰动了一下，永濑还在里面得家伙也往前顶了一下，妹妹在下面发出了一声喘息。

“我不是看她硬的。”

什么？！

永濑觉得自己大脑处理不过来了。

“你要是不想我妹醒来看到她最喜欢的廉君屁股塞着她哥的玩意，还是最好别说话了。”  
永濑这回真的是只能打碎了牙齿往肚里吞。

“别生气，我就蹭蹭，我总不能蹭我妹吧。”  
平野的语气软了下来，从后面叼住了永濑软软的耳垂，又亲吻着他大汗淋淋的脖子。

“你……你tm就蹭，别的…不行。”  
“嗯。”  
“我不会的。”

“那…那我干嘛…”  
永濑觉得被这兄妹两夹着有些尴尬。

“你也动动。”  
“我刚射完…”

“那就再来一次。”  
“你真的禽兽啊。”

“不是这个…唔…我靠…”  
平野那在他臀缝里的东西越发来劲了，平野的毛发也刺得他屁股上的皮肤又红又痛。

“你轻点！”  
“好，好。”  
平野的声音里带上了愉悦。

不知怎的，这样的情况下，永濑依旧站起来了第二次，也随着平野的动作前后在他妹妹软软湿湿的小穴里动了起来。  
一种诡异的担心爬上心头。

“不是，我刚射过一回了，等下我要换个套…”  
“要不你妹等下怀孕怎么办。”

“那生下来当我的。”

平野的语气平淡来了一句，永濑真的心里骂了八百句美丽日本语。

“你……？！”  
永濑愤恨，低头看着那爆着青筋的大臂，狠狠来了一口

“疼…喂，开玩笑开玩笑的，我争取早点完事，你坚持一下别那么早结束啊。”

“你才早结束呢！”  
感情平野用着他的屁股还要损他，是不是人了？！

但怎么自己就这么乐意把屁股交出去了……

——永濑根本没考虑过这个。

他看过很多次平野怎么操别人的，那个劲看起来不大，遭到自己身上永濑才觉得要命，本来就丝毫没有润滑过，平野又极其大力的摩擦着，永濑觉得自己皮都要被磨掉了，屁股一圈都火辣辣的。

“唔…妈的……你慢一点…疼呢……”  
“我屁股都要被你磨凹了！”

“是我妹不够有吸引力吗？你老注意你屁股干嘛？”

平野边笑边折腾更厉害了。

“你……”  
永濑真的觉得自己要气到当场去世了。

“唔…我快了……”  
幸好平野前头分泌的些前列腺液润滑了永濑的臀缝，他才稍微好受些，可前头不知道几百下的大力摩擦，不用想也知道肯定破皮了。

“大腿再借我用一下。”  
平野突然掐着永濑的大腿，把它们并在一起，从那个缝隙间插了进去，湿滑的前头直接撞到了永濑坠着的两颗，永濑羞到恨不得找个洞钻下去，顺带把自己埋了。

“呼…呼…”  
平野抱得很紧，不停在后面大喘气，看上去很舒服的样子，永濑生怕吵醒了妹妹，硬是动作都减慢了。  
最后一下平野拔了出来，正当永濑庆幸这王八羔子总算要结束了，平野又突然扒开他的臀缝，顶着他口他后面的入口，喷在了上面。

这……  
永濑当机了，平野却还不怀好意地摸了一下那里，把自己白稠的液体顺着那些褶皱涂了一圈又一圈。

“你……”  
永濑干都干不下去了，急忙拔了出来摘了套子扔掉，拿纸巾想擦掉平野的东西，平野却把纸巾盒抢了过去。

“我来。”  
“你擦我妹去。”

“你……”  
“节约时间。”  
但平野又总是有理。

“行……”  
“抱歉啊。”  
平野边擦边注意着永濑身上自己蛮力留下的痕迹，还有整个都在发红的臀缝，低着头道了歉。

“你不是说就蹭蹭……”  
永濑也有些委屈，嘟了个嘴，他后头疼得很，平野今天对他丝毫不温柔，不知道的还以为被破处的是他呢。

“抱歉抱歉。”  
“你真的是有病。”

“那个……”  
平野想给自己找个说辞，一本正经地搭着永濑肩膀，看着他的眼睛开口道：

“之前我跟一妹子，她让我玩了后面，我觉得很新鲜…所以…”  
“你别介意啊。”

言下之意就是，我一时看你屁股不错把你当妹子了，我们还是兄弟。  
对吧？

对个屁！

这人真的是典型得了好处还卖乖的王八蛋吧！  
但是…这时候要显示出自己太在意了，不就显得比平野小家气气的，多丢人。

永濑挤出一个标准假笑。

“没事没事，下次也给我蹭回来。”

平野也笑了，用着笑摸狗头的手法揉了揉永濑的头发。  
“好。”

从此永濑是怕了三人行了，不惜求了自己一异性好友，来假装是自己的固定女友，好让平野打消念头。

被同事，被朋友，被对手蹭了屁股这个阴影面积不是一般地大，持续伤害不是一般地久。

谁蹭他屁股，他都没这么大反应，偏偏这个人是平野。

他算什么东西！  
但是他又还真是在永濑心里头有点份量。

平野也不是不识趣的人，渐渐的也不再找永濑提三人行得事了，坊间又流传起了两人不仲的各种版本。  
永濑觉得有些好笑，三人行的时候别人把他两当好兄弟，他不乐意了，大家就说他们不和，那算来算去，问题是出在自己这。  
他的态度真的能这么大影响这一切流言蜚语吗？

平野不整天嘴巴坏坏说一堆扎自己心的话，怎么没人觉得是平野针对自己呢？

永濑想不明白，看平野的眼神更怨念了。  
某天平野直视着他怨念的小眼神走了过来，永濑依旧怨念着。  
“干嘛？”  
“最后一次。”

“什么最后一次？”  
平野手指比了个三。  
永濑觉得心脏疼。

“先别拒绝我，真的最后一次了，我知道你想重新开始，这次之后我不骚扰你了。”

“好吧。”  
永濑看平野有些可怜巴巴的样子，松了口。从前三人行也的确很快乐，既然最后一次，那也无碍了，说不定这次他真的能放下了，不再去比那些没必要的东西。

“什么时候。”  
“周日，我家。”

“几点？”  
“下午七点。”  
“这么早你是想白日宣淫？”  
“最后一次嘛…顺带来我家吃个饭。”  
“好…吧…”

“周日见。”  
“周日见。”

他们没再说别的了，周日的时候永濑检查了一下自己带的东西，十有八九是要过夜了，又算了下他留在平野家套子的数量，应该是够的，但又怕平野都扔了，就又买了几个塞进包里，打了个车出了门。  
他今天没穿得太花哨，都是要脱的，就随便套了件T恤穿了个牛仔裤出的门，没想到平野看到他这模样还惊了一下。

“好少见啊，不时尚的廉。”  
“我平时很时尚吗？”  
“是啊。”

“蛮好看的。”

又被夸了。

最近平野明着暗着，夸了他好几次了，他很开心。就比如衣服，好像渐渐的，被人说好看的次数多了，他也不想跟平野比了。

“紫耀做饭也好吃。”

永濑想着要夸回来。

“还没出锅呢。”  
“我闻到了。”  
“噢？狗鼻子吗？”

永濑笑笑摸了自己的鼻子一下。

“对了，妹子一起吃吗？”  
平野的锅铲停了一下，转过头来看了永濑一眼，眼睛眯成一条缝地笑了，把永濑笑得毛毛的。  
“她啊，她说她要减肥，不吃。”  
“女孩子家家，有点肉才好啊。”

“廉也是这么觉得的对吧。”  
“吃吧。”  
平野把做好的意面端上来，永濑叉子都举好了，碟子没放稳就插了一块培根放嘴里。平野倒了点红酒给自己，又给永濑倒了点橙汁。

“我也想喝。”  
“未成年，不行。”

“噢。”

你也记得我是未成年…

两人有一搭没一搭聊着，盘子里的意面分量减了，平野又去给永濑盛，感觉今晚不是来约集体炮的，就是来平野家做客吃饭。

这也是……多久没有的事了。

永濑打着饱嗝感叹。

平野喝了点酒，皮肤有些泛红，回到房间在床上看录播的节目，永濑也咕噜噜滚到他旁边趴着看。

“别急，她说她十点才到。”  
“哦。”

永濑心想自己也没急，是你这禽兽急了吧。

“呐，廉…上次……”  
永濑有预感平野要说正事了，他身下的床瞬间都不软了。

“上次我们在这…我妹那次…你没生气吧。”

“我没有。”

“那个…我…不想再三个人了…不是因为你。”  
“是因为我自己。”

“我觉得还是，专一一点，比较好。”  
“我明白。”

“你妹那边…帮我和她说声抱歉吧。”  
永濑往平野那边坐过去了一些，手搭在平野的胳膊上，真诚地跪坐在一旁看着他。

“真的对不起…”  
“毕竟是第一次，我是挺渣的。”

“没事的。”  
平野拍了拍永濑的手背，安慰道  
“小女孩的喜欢来的快去得快，她早就在学校找了别的帅哥当小男友了。”

“廉哥哥你才是被忘掉的那一个。”  
平野笑着又弹了一下永濑脑门。

“叫我哥哥你也不害臊。”  
“也是，廉比我小，应该你叫我哥哥。”

“叫一个听听。”

永濑想起了平野妹妹软软糯糯的那声“紫耀哥”，被平野这么一说，嘴边下意识嘟哝了一句  
“紫耀哥……”

“你……”  
平野了野有些震惊，眼神沉了下来，放在永濑手背的手用了力，把永濑掀倒在床上，扣着他的手腕让他不能动弹。

“紫耀你……唔？！？！”

永濑的词句还没来得及拼凑好，他的嘴就被堵住了，平野伸了舌头进来戏弄他的口腔，挑逗他的舌头，永濑被亲得晕乎，手怎么也推不开平野。

不知道是平野的身体身体太重了，还是平野在他心里的分量太重了。

“她还没来，我们先开始吧，不要浪费时间。”  
平野给了永濑喘气的时间，却没给他答应或者拒绝的时间。

“唔……唔……”  
永濑眼角被亲出了眼泪，他脑子乱糟糟的，愤怒，悔恨，委屈，歉意，百味陈杂涌在心口，他又不得不回应平野，否则平野一丝氧气也不会再给他了。

“我知道你总想和我争什么。”  
“买衣服，吃饭，工作，甚至是女人你也要争。”

“你想争个什么结果。”

“我……”  
永濑这些年所有的小九九都被平野几句话拆穿，他觉得自己现在跟呗剥光了衣服没啥两样。

“那行，我最后跟你比一次。”  
“比…什么。”  
“输了的人要无条件答应对方一个要求。”

“啊？”  
“是不是不敢比。”  
“你…你他妈才不敢。”  
永濑皱着眉头，嘴角还带着银丝，气鼓鼓地秒答。

平野的手滑进了永濑的裤子里，挑开他的内裤边，直接握住了有些抬头的小家伙。

“唔…！？”  
“比这个。”  
平野又亲了永濑一下。

“我们帮对方，用手，谁先射谁就输了。”  
“你不就爱三个人的时候比这个。”

“等会来的是我现任女友，你不希望丢脸吧。”

平野的手已经开始了，永濑一下来了感觉，那种下意识不能输的劲还在身上，他也连忙解开平野的裤链摸上了他的巨物。

现女友…吗？

原来止步不前的是自己，平野还是把自己甩下了。

永濑我有些愤恨，手上稍微使了力，平野吃疼叫了一声。

“轻点，这样你会输的。”  
“你才输。”  
永濑已经被平野安抚地两只眼睛都挂了泪痕，嘴上仍在逞能。

平野不再说话了，脸埋在永濑颈窝喘着气。  
两人都是长久以来的默契，很长一段时间过去了，谁也没有先释放，手腕都十分酸涩了。

“要认输吗？”  
平野察觉到永濑的身体开始抖了起来。

“你…放…屁。”  
“那好吧。”

平野把头抬高，又像上次一样含住了永濑的耳垂，像吮吸女生的乳首一样，爱抚着永濑柔软的耳朵。

“我没有耳垂…我很羡慕廉呢。”  
永濑万万没想到这是自己的弱点之一，平野灵巧的舌头让他血液里一股股的热潮向下奔去，再加之平野又不慌不乱地在他耳边说着一些让他羞耻得不行的话。

“果然廉…那天你是在意的吧…”  
“我是不是弄疼你了。”  
“你有点委屈，是吗？”

“抱歉啊…”

“我都懂。”  
“你不懂。”  
永濑的声音带上了一丝哭腔。

“你什么都不懂。”  
“廉…”

“你不懂…”  
永濑手上的力度下去了，他不知道自己在做什么，争来争去，他能比平野再好，倒头来还是和小时候一样，要平野来安慰自己的小脾气。

平野的舌头钻进了永濑的耳朵里，模仿着插入的动作，一下一下地，另一只闲着地手揉捏着永濑平平的胸口上的小点。

“唔…啊……唔……”  
“没事的，你从来都不差我什么。”

平野最后低声说了一句，永濑喘息着宣泄在了平野手里，平野的巨物却仍是在永濑的手中神采奕奕。

“我输了。”  
永濑有些心灰意冷，往平野胸口贴了贴，想找到一些能温暖自己的热度。

“嗯。”  
“你要我做什么。”

平野直起身子，仍是保持着把永濑禁锢在身下的姿势，看着他像落水小狗一样惨兮兮的脸。

“让我抱你。”

“哈？”  
“我说真的，让我抱你。”

“你开玩笑吧。”  
“愿赌服输，永濑廉是不是男人。”  
“是…”

永濑除了答应，他什么也做不了，他现在被圈在平野怀里，就算马上打了他一顿跑出去，明天还是有工作，他们还会见面，这个承诺他一天不兑现，平野也不会善罢甘休。

他就当平野精虫上了脑罢了。

“那…你轻一点……”  
永濑闭了上眼睛。

“睁开。”  
“我不想搞得像强奸。”

“我没上过男的。”  
“你不废话吗，我也没有。”  
“那你干嘛想抱我。”

“我有感觉。”  
平野用自己地东西戳了戳永濑，永濑看着那个尺寸只想跪地求饶。

“我……一定要在下面吗……”  
“也不是一定……”  
永濑看到了一丝希望。

“但这次你得在下面。”  
平野又露出他杀手锏天使般灿烂的笑容，永濑看到的却是恶魔。

“但你放心。”  
“我会很温柔的。”  
“比你对我妹第一次还温柔。”

“你？！”  
平野坏笑着，吻就落了下来，他的大手有些粗糙有些急躁，在早就知晓的那些永濑的敏感点上徘徊，粘着永濑的体液在他身上滑走，又拐到后面的小口，借着润滑的效果，伸了一根手指进去探了探。

“你…唔……啊…”  
每次看着永濑表情不对想要开口骂人，平野就主动堵着他的嘴，把他的舌头吸得又肿又痛，愣是一个脏字都没没冒出来了，乖得像只小绵羊任人宰割。

平野的前戏手法也是一绝，永濑承认了。他从来只觉得男人只能用下面爽，没想到一些看似普通的软肉，碰上去都让他体内蹿着电流，但是又看了一眼平野那可怕的东西，想想自己那个小巧的入口，他觉得等下不如给他一刀。

“那个，我拿一下润滑剂。”  
平野从抽屉里挑了永濑喜欢的口味。

永濑这回说什么都要闭眼了，他像个临盆的产妇自觉张开了腿，平野好像特别喜欢他的腿，把白白的大腿根全部亲得又红又肿。

“挺乖啊。”  
“别废话。”  
听见永濑嘴巴不饶人了，平野了又去温柔地亲亲他。  
平野的吻总是让他尴尬，羞愤得想死，他这么大一男人了，还被别的男人这样哄着亲，当小孩似的，他能不羞么。

“进去了。”  
永濑想岔了，差点以为平野直接进来，吓得魂都飞到月球，结果是来的是平野的手指。  
平野的指甲剪得凸凸的，一点都不硌人，在后面的甬道游走着，四处碰碰，想要找到永濑的敏感部位。

“我…唔…我跟你说…哈……那个…”  
“什么？”  
感觉永濑适应了一些，平野塞进去了第二根。  
“靠…慢点！”  
“好…”  
“你想说什么？”

“那个…唔……前列腺快感……是假的！”  
“噢？”  
平野的手指又往里头够了够，一圈圈得打着弯找。

“你确定？”  
“我……试了一下…唔……好奇怪…”  
“就你那样，你没敢试太深吧。”

“什么意思……啊——————！”  
？！？！

“找～到了。”  
平野了又对着刚才那个地方戳了戳，永濑的捂住自己刚才发出怪叫的嘴，两条腿开始发抖。

“骗人的吧……唔…啊……”  
永濑吐出来的字词再也没有连续的了，平野铆足了劲，又加了一根手指去刺激那个敏感点，永濑的喘息在整个屋子里蔓延。

“没骗人。”  
平野坏笑着。

“等会我女朋友来了让她也给你玩玩，她手指长。”  
“别…别了我求你……”  
永濑下意识开始求饶，但是快感一波接一波，他想用手碰碰前面被冷落的小家伙，却被平野拍开。

“廉不是不信吗？”

“那今天只用后面好了。”  
“你…不是人……”

平野又一次堵住了永濑的嘴。

永濑底下的甬道里温热又紧，平野在给他仔细扩张的时候，早就硬得不像样了，再加上永濑柔柔的嗓音发出来的声音怎么样都听着带感，他也有些要上真刀真枪的意味了。  
平野挤了更多的润滑剂在自己的巨物上，涂了个满当当，又滴了许多在永濑的臀缝间，顺着平野的手指的运动，留到了深处。

“廉，可能有点疼，放松。”  
“你……唔……啊…—要进来……了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“抱住我，疼就抓我。”

平野把永濑抱起来，没想到永濑比他想象轻这么多，他把永濑两条小胳膊搭到自己肩上，找了一个永濑不吃力的角度，把手指拔出来，换成自己的东西，长驱直入。

“唔………哈………”  
永濑没叫出声，在他肩膀上咬了一排记号。

“小狗。”  
“唔…唔…你才是……啊…”  
这是被操着也不忘了顶嘴的永濑，惹得平野更加怜爱，永濑的里面跟任何平野了上过的女孩都不同，有一种奇特的感觉，他稍微一动，这个身体发出他喜欢的乐音。

“疼吗？”  
“没…那么疼了。”  
平野低头看了一下，没出血，还好。

“那廉的第一次，我收下了。”  
平野开始缓缓动了起来，底下的肿胀感把永濑什么尊严意志都磨碎了，他喘着喘着变成低声地啜泣，哭完了之后又对着平野到处抓到处咬。

“紫耀……”  
“叫我的名字。”  
“紫耀…”  
“多叫一些。”

平野不忍心再堵住永濑一直叫唤着他名字的小嘴，便换成在他的胸口肆虐，永濑胸口两个他本没想过有什么作用的小豆，被啃得又湿又红。

“马上就让你舒服起来。”  
“嗯……”  
永濑的刘海全部汗湿了，他也只能点点头，腿张开到不能更大的程度，酸得抬不起来，平野换了一个位置，只抬起了永濑的左腿，接着拔出来一些，再朝着一开始发现的敏感点袭去。

——“被干清醒了”  
永濑感受了一回。

平野的确技术不如他，没什么花样，但是就是一股蛮力，对着最要命的部位，一下下折磨，一下下冲撞，不曾间断，根本不给身下人喘息的机会，就溺死在快感的热潮里。

“紫耀……唔…唔…”  
“乖，射吧。”  
平野知道永濑要射了，伸手摸了摸他的脸，永濑也抓住了那只暖暖的大手，把脸埋了进去。

“啊———”

永濑总算是释放了出来，平野也在后面多抽插了一回，永濑放松下来的身体不停缴着平野，仿佛在逼他缴械。

“糟糕。”  
“廉——”  
平野还没来得及完全退出来，就在永濑靠近穴口的内壁，全部喷射了出来。

“你……”  
“反正……不会怀孕……”  
永濑彻底睡晕了过去。

醒来的时候世界跟塌了差不多。

平野用着标准的妈妈打屁股的姿势把永濑抱在腿上，浴室里还旖旎着一股事后特有的腥味和沐浴液的清香，平野一根手指还在他又红又肿的小口按揉着。

“你…”  
“放心，我在帮你清洁。”  
平野拍了一下永濑的屁股，永濑便不再反抗了。

太丢人了吧这也！！

“你肚子里还有我的东西，会不舒服的。”

瞧瞧，这是人话吗。

“等等……几点了……”  
“九点半。”  
“你女朋友快来了吧快别弄了。”

永濑急着想要爬起来，却被平野按了回去，那根手指沾着沐浴液，又钻进了永濑的小洞里。

“你………！”  
接着越来越深，永濑随之感觉到了强烈的恐惧。

“这个呢……”  
平野在里头划了一圈，定住了，轻轻戳着前列腺的部位，永濑的身体重新热了起来。

“她不会来了。”  
“唔……什么？”

“我的意思是………”  
平野变本加厉地上了力度，永濑呼吸开始不能平缓了，前面也有了抬头的迹象。

“……我根本没有女朋友。”

“平野紫耀！”

“再来一次吧。”  
“我会带套的。”

“不是这个问题！！”

“你他妈看上我屁股多久了！”

“哈哈，是挺久了。”


End file.
